Butterfly Wings
by littlemonster93
Summary: Tori is in Love with Jade, and Jade is in love with Tori, just hasent made the right move yet... Will she? Read to find out! JORI! Jade/Tori! R&R! Enjoy! Rated "M" for future chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**Alrighty, well I decided I wanted to write another story. **

**WARNING: This will be sad at most times, but it will have happy moments!**

**Okay, rights to the owners**

**TPOV**

All I could do was cry. I don't now what to do anymore. I mean, I've came out, to my family and my friends, and everyone, except Andre ,still loves me. But, that not why I cry every night. Yes, the taunts from the other students are hell, but it's her. Seeing her with him everyday. Seeing them all mushy. I hate it. I love her, more than a friend and she's with him.

"Tori?" Trina asks. I look up and move some hair from my eyes and wipe them.

"What?" I ask.

"Why are you crying?" She asks.

I sigh. "Why do you think?" I ask.

She sits down beside me and looks at me. Trina has been really... Sisterly lately. She's helped me calm down, and talked to me a few times. It's kinda weird, but I like it.

"Tori, I don't think their ever gonna break up." She says.

I take in a shaky breath and close my eyes. "I know." I whisper.

"I know being in love sucks."Trina says.

I nod."Yeah it doses." I say.

She rubbs my back and gets up and leaves my room.

So, yes, I Tori Vega am in love with Jade West. She's with Beck, and I'm alone. Trina's right, being in love sucks.

I guess I feel asleep cause my alarm is what wakes me up. It had been a long night, and I'm really tired. I do make an effort to put on make-up, but not as much as I usually do.

"Tori."Trina calls from our living room.

I sigh and come down.

"Ready?" She asks.

I nod.

Trina takes me to school, like everyday. We get out and walked inside Hollywood Arts.

"Tori!" Cat smiles and huggs me like every morning.

"Hi,Cat."I say as she lets me go.

"Dang, Tori. You look awful."Cat says.

"Thanks."I say as I walk over to my locker.

I look over to see Andre at his locker. I wave at him but all he doses is shut his locker and walk the other way. I sigh and put a few things away and shut my locker, only to turn around to see Jade. With Beck, same as always. I look down and leaned up against my locker.

"Hi,Tori."He says.

I wave as Jade walks down the hall.

"What's wrong with her?"I ask.

"I dunno. She's been acting weird all week."He says with a shurg as he goes to his own locker.

I look down the hall, and she's already gone. I can't help but wonder what's wrong. I walked the same was just as the bell rings. We gotta go to class anyway, and really I don't feel like it. I just wanna get home and lay back in my bed. That's probaly not such a good thing, but I really don't care. I don't wanna do anything else.I don't feel like it.

I walk into class and sit down. This class was one of the few boring classes I have. Actually a normal high school class, but I guess all high schools need something along the lines of that. I slump down in my desk and I never do that, I altleast try and pay attention, but I just can't. I don't know if normally teenage girls get like this when they love someone they shouldnt, but I sure do, and let me tell ya it sucks. I can't even focus on class without thinking about her. Her hair, her eyes... Everything about her is just something I want to have all for myself.

I shake my head some and let out a deep breath. I just want to be able to think freely again.

The bell rings again. I must have day dreamed all the way through class. I get up and follow the other kids out into the halls. This dosent even feel like school to me. I'm not my usual happy, bubbly self and I hate it.

I come back to my locker and there she is, with him again, but it looks like she's mad at him. I look at my locker, trying not to listen to their conversation, but I can't help it, but I can't hear it. The halls are to loud for me to. I shut my locker again, only to be meet up with by Cat.

"Did you know Jade is leaving Beck?"She says to me.

My eyes get wide."No,when did this happen?" I ask.

"She told me she feel out of love with him, and that theres someone else shes falling for."Cat smiled.

"Do you know who for?" I ask,hopeful.

Cat smile and shuck her head."I can't say."She says.

She giggles and runs off down the hall.

"Wow."I say. So, Jade's leaving him, for someone else. I don't know why I'm so excited, and hopeful, but I am.

**Okay, first chapter to my new story! I'm sorry it's not so great, kinda peiced it together in one night... hopefully next chapter will be better**

**anyway, please read and review! Hope you liked chapter 1!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, well heres chapter two you guys!**

**you know the drill with the rightful owners**

**JPOV**

What is wrong with me, I mean what the hell? I can't be in love with _her._ I can't. She's a girl, and more importanlly, I _hate _ her, or I thought I did. No, Jade, stop thinking like that!

Right now I'm with Beck, and I can't believe I'm about to do this, but I am.

"Beck."I say

"Hum."He asks.

I take in a deep breath and clap my hands together. I feel so weak, but I have to do this.

"Were over."I say.

He turns to face me. "What?" he asks.

I nod.

"Why?" He asks.

"I'm in love with someone else."I say.

I just admitting that. Damn it, Tori, why did you have to hook me like this?

"After all weve been through? Three years, Jade, and you just wanna throw that away?" He says.

I stand up."I'm sorry, Beck, but I just don't love you anymore." I say.

He put his hands to his forehead and I can tell he wants to cry.

"Jade, don't. We can fix this." He said, putting his hands on my shoulder. He looks at me that way he always did when we had fights. His eyes big and round. It always got me.

"No, Beck! No! I'm not going to pretend I love you anymore when I don't! I'm not gonna have you look at me with your puppy dog look and hook me into something I don't wanna be in."I say, almost crying myself.

He takes his hands off of me and looks out his window.

"Well, if that's how you feel, I'm sorry i turned you gay."He says.

"Turned me gay? What the fuck are you saying?" I ask.

"I know how you look at Tori, I've seen it, I know she's the one you love, Jade."Beck says.

He fucking knows? I can't say anything, all I can do is look at the floor.

"Go, Jade."He said.

I grab my bag and give no more fights. I leave and get into my car. I sit in the car and finally turn it on and leave his yard. I drove to the one spot where I can think. It's right outside the city and over looks a patch of woods. It's peaceful. I park right by the edge of the small hill and I turn the car off. I take in a deep breath and hit the steering wheel almost six times, my hands start to sting, but I don't care. My make-up is all down my cheeks by now, and I can't do nothing but make it worse. I lay my head down on the steering wheel and look at the floor. My mind spins and finally it stops. I lift my head and the one person i can think of is Tori.

I turn my car back on in a hurry and basically speed to her house. It's not that far, but I want to hurry and get there.

Finally, I pull into her yard and run up to her door. I don't even bother knocking. I run up to her room, after not seeing her in the living room with trina, who is yelling after me. I find her room, mainly because her name is on her door. I open it and there she is, laying on her bed, in short shorts and a tank top, she had headphones in and was looking at a book. She looks so beauitful. I shake my head and pull her head phones out of her ears and pull her to her feet.

"Jade, what the-."She says.

I cut her off with a kiss. It sets something off, it was nothing like it was with Beck. It's filled with so much passion, and the next thing I know, my tounge is playing with hers. She put her hands on my chest and pushes me away,

"Jade?" She asks.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that."I say.

"No,it's fine."She smiles at me. I love that smile. She grabs my shirt and pulls me back into the kiss we had before, filled with as much passion and love as before, if not more.

"Tori?" I ask, after we finally come up for air.

"Jade, I've been in love with you for as long as I can remember." She says.

I smile at her and move some of her hair from her face. "I have been to." I smile.

"Wow, I actually get to see you smile, and your not actually putting me in pain. Wow, this should be in the books." Tori laughs.

I hit her arms playfully and laugh to.

"So,where doses this put us?"I ask.

Tori smiled and kisses me again. When she pulls away she put her forehead against mine.

"Can I call you my girlfriend?" She asks.

I smile again."Only if i can call you mine."I say.

She chuckes and winds her hand into my hair."Deal."She says.

**Okay, heres chapter two, it's short, I know, sorry.**

**I'm sorry it's taking me so long to update, my internet is down right now, so idk when it'll be up :( sorry**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, heres chapter three**

**I'm sorry it's taking so long to update, my internet is still down**

**you know where the rights go**

**TPOV**

My eyes fly open as soon as my alarm goes off. I smile and jump out of bed. I'm so happy again, and I don't know how to contain myself. Jade was over last night, and she kissed me! Jade kissed me, ahh! I still can't get over it, and the fact that she's now my girlfriend? Well, that just put the icing on the cake.

I changed into my favorite pair of skinnies and my black shirt that had the one shorulder out with my purple tank top strap poking out along with my green bra strap.I put some purple converse and fix my hair in loose curles. I put my make-up on and walked out my bedroom door.

"Wow, Tori, someones feeling better."Trina smiled as we bump into eachother.

I smile."You could say that."I say as I grab my car keys."I'm gonna take myself today."I say.

"Okay, I'm not feeling real good anyway."Trina shurged as she walked back to her room.

I jump in my car and drive down the street to the shcool, and for once in what seemed like forever I was happy to go.

I pull in and get out,walking in the doors.

"Tori!"I heard Cat.

I smile as she hugs me.

"I heard."She smiled.

"Jade told you?"I ask.

"Of course she did, I am her best friend."Cat giggled and turned around to see Jade at her locker.

I look up and smile once I see her. She looked beauitful as always, and today she has dressed up to. She wore her black skirt, and, she wore her black jacket over a purple shirt with that flowed below her boobs, whiich that kind of shirt really made them stand out.

"Bye!"Cat waved as she ran down the hall. I shake my head and walk over to my own locker, next thing I feel is hands around my waist.

I turn my head to see Jade's chin resting on my bare shoulder.

"Hey,babe."She smiled at me.

"Hi."I answer.

"Have a good night?" She asked.

"What do you think?" I ask as I turn around.

Her hands fall down beside her and she smiles at me, and chuckled."Good."She said.

The bell rings and she takes my hand. "I'm gonna walk you to class, you have no choice."She says.

I roll my eyes and laugh."I see."I say

We get to my class and she quickly kisses my cheek and walked twords her own. I smile and walked inside, everyone is laughing and whispering. It's not like I'm used to it, cause I am, it just seems different this time. I sigh and sit down and rest my cheek on my hand.

"Hi, Tori." A girl says.

I look up and wave.

"So, you and Jade huh?" She asks with a small laugh.

I sigh and look at my desk.

"Oh, now your not talking huh? Well, that's fine where your going, you don't need to talk." She says and walks over to her friends.

I shake my head. As far as I'm consierned, I'm not going to hell, but that's what she basically said. I close my eyes and look down to the wood lines in my desk.

Finally class is over, and once again I don't pay attention. I just get out and walk over to my locker and once I get there, I freeze. Theres those little name tags on it, but it's not names written on it. It had words on them, words someone could call some like me. _**Dyke, Fag, Lesbo, Carpet Muncher**_... That's what these things said over and over again, hiding my desigin on it.

"Nice remake, vega."A guy says as he walks past me. I look at my feet and back up to my locker. I close my eyes, shake my head and run out the door. This was the peak of what theve done.

When they first found out, some kid put **lesbo** on my jacket, and I could handle that, then some guy tried to kiss me, he said it would cure me of the sin I was living in. That to, I could handle. It didn't sat getting bad till people starting writing songs about me and leaving me drawingings and sending me messages on my profile. I had learned how to let it go, but this. This was just to start of something new, and I couldnt help but run.

I feel weak, and I am, I know I am. I finally find the girl I've been waiting for, but some kids at school make me run. I'm weak, and she dosent deserve me, someone as strong as her.

Once I get to my house, I slam the door open and throw my bag by the door and run up to my room and lay on my bed, and all I can do is cry.

**/ late that evening\\\\\**

"Tori?" I heard.

I look up and there's Jade. How long have I been laying here?

She moves across my room and shes laying beside me and rubbing my arm.

"I sow."She said.

I turn to face her and sigh."I can handle it."I almost stutter.

"No, it's wrong."Jade says.

"I've handled this kind of stuff before, I can now."I say,

Jade looks at me."Before?"

"You know how kids are. They hate anything different."I say and nuzzle my face into her chest,

She rubs my hair and kisses my head."If I had sow who did it, I would have killed them."She said.

I look up."I know."Is all I say.

I feel safe again and I close my eyes.

_'

**okay, this was kinda sad, but I thought it was pretty good... I'll update as soon as I can! **

**and the locker idea came from the video "Make It Stop" by Rise Against, I just thought it would work well with this story**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, here's chapter three**

**JPOV**

I feel like killing someone. I feel like just throwing them in the ground buring them alive and letting them die a slow and painful death. These kids are horrible, and they think they can get away with anything. They think their better because they make someone different feel small. Well, if I see anyone else causing Tori trouble, believe me I wont let her talk me out of it next time.

All I sow was the tags on her locker, and that seemed bad enough, but then she told me that theres been more, and she wouldnt tell me what else had happened. I wish they had targeded me insted, Tori dosent deserve any of that. I guess there scared of me, becuase I've never been bullied like that before.

I've stayed with Tori tonight, just laying in bed with her and letting her sleep and cry. She looks for fragile, and all I want is to make her feel better.

She opens her eyes and looks up at me.

I kiss her forehead and she yawns again.

"You havent slept any have you?"I ask.

She shakes her head and openes her eyes again.

I can tell she dosent want to talk, but I don't care.

"Tori, it's going to be okay."I say,trying to make her feel better.

"Okay? And how is that?" She says.

"i don't know, but it will." I say.

She gets up and looks over to me, shes holding her head and her eyes are shut again. She opens them and lets her hands down.

"You dont deserve me, Jade. Your so strong, and here I am, a weak little puppy. I ran out of school like a little kid."She says.

I get up and I pull her into the tightest hug I've ever given.

"Don't think like that. You are the strongest person I know." I say.

She shakes her head, but I can tell shes holding on to me with all shes got.

"It's going to be okay. I'll protect you."I say.

She rests her head on my shoulder and after a while of standing like that, I feel her breathing slow. She's asleep. I slip my left arm under her legs and my right one behind her back and lift her into my arms and carry her over to her bed. I lay her down and I lay down beside her.

**/ The Next Morning \\\\\**

I was suprised Tori slept through the night, but she did. She had worn herself out. I can't believe she thought that. If anything, I don't deserve her. I sigh and look up to her celling. Her little fan turn slightly. This is actually a very peaceful moment for me. The silence of the room, my girlfriend sleeping on my arm. I smile to myself. I can see my life ending like this, with happiness, if it'll ever happen to me, but honestly, with Tori beside me, I'm sure I'll be happy.

"Jade?" She mumbles as her eyes open.

"Morning, baby."I smile and kiss her head.

She yawns again and nuzzles her face into my side and looks up at me.

"Sleep good?" I ask.

"Yeah, actually, I did."Tori smiles.

"Well, good you needed it."I say.

"Jade?"She asks.

"Hum?" I answer.

"Thanks for staying with me."She smiles.

I kiss her head again."No problem, babe."

She sits up and runs her fingers through her hair and sighs.

"It''s Tuesday isnt it?" She asks.

I sit up and nod.

"I don't wanna go back to school just yet."She says,looking over to me.

"That is 100% understandable."I say.

She looks over to me and puts her arms around my shoulders."If you want to go back you can. I don't want you missing much school."She says.

"Tori, your my girlfriend, not the school, so I'm staying here."I smile.

I can tell I said the rights words cause shes hugging me now. It's odd, usually I would have left her ass here, but now I just can't leave her.

I have no clue how long we just layed there and talked but now where heading down staris. Tori's parents where off on some trip and trina had gone back to school today,so we where alone. She walks into the ketchin and I stay in the living room. I look over to the door and I see a flashing red number. I get up and look over to Tori.

"I think you have a message."I say.

She walks over to me and deletes shurg and she picks up her puts it to her ear and once I look over her mouth is open and she drops her phone. I walk over and pick it up. and put it to my ear and all I can hear is a bunch of kids yelling dyke over and over. I just listen to find the number. Damn it, it's blocked. I looks over to Tori and once Cat's message plays I smile a little bit.

_**Oh my god, Tori, I sow your locker, I am so sorry, swettie! I'm here for ya, and you already know Jade is. If you need anything, just call me okay?**_

Wow, I've never heard Cat so serious before. That was new.

"Tori, do you want me to call Cat?" I ask as I delete the rest of her nasty messages.

She shurgs and I dial her number anyway, the way I figure it, she needs any friend she can get.

**"Hello?"**

"Cat, Tori needs you at her house, like ASAP."

**"No problem, Jade. I'll be right over."**

I hang up and put the phone back on her counter. Tori is sitting on the couch in tears again and I sit down beside her and hold her and let her cry. I can't believe these kids. What do they see in doing this kinda thing? I swear, I'm gonna find their asses and beat them so bad, they wont be able to talk shit anymore.

**Okay, there was chapter 4... and again, I'm sorry it's taking so long to update**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, chapter 5!**

**you guys know the drill!**

**TPOV**

I thought I was finally starting to feel better, but then I heard the messages. The kids from school just love to trouture me, I guess. I don't even remember them, I don't want to. Atleast I have Jade here with me, and now Cat.

I layed on Jade and Cat sat on the other side of me. We where watching a movie, but I wasent paying attention. I think we where watching _**Just Go With It?**_

"Tori, it'll be okay." I heard Cat say.

I sigh and sit up.

"Cat, you don't know how bad these kids can get." I say.

"Yeah, I do. They make fun of me all the time."She says.

I look over to Jade and she nods.

"They make fun of her cause she's weird."Jade says.

I sigh and move some hair from my eyes. That's a stu[id reason to make fun of someone, but who am I to say what they talk about?

I don't even know where the day went, but now Cat's leaving and Trina was in her room, as usual. Me and Jade where in my room, laying in my bed.

I look up to her and I smile. She makes me feel so much better and I don't know why, she just doses. I wrap my arms around her and kiss her neck.

"Thank you for staying so long with me."I say.

She looks down to me and smiles."Like I said this morning. No problem,babe."She says.

I smile and look at my walls. I think things are going to look up, well, maybe. I;m still doubtful. I don't want to go back to school yet, and I don't want this to keep going. I don't know what will happen if it doses.

I sit up and lay down on my stomach and look at Jade.

"What?" She asks.

"I'm just glad your still here."I smile at her.

She smiles back and kisses me.

"I wouldnt leave if I had to. Now, before, I would have left your ass here."She laughs.

I laugh to."Well, thanks."I say.

I havent laughed in two days, and it felt really good to laugh. I smile at her and lay my head down on my pillows. It was quite, and peaceful. For once I feel happy. I snuggle up next to her and look at my black screen reflecting back at me. I look down and close my eyes. I don't want to look at me reflection. All I see is someone I don't want to see. I see someone that's weak and powerless. I look at Jade and back down to my hands.

"Tori, you Okay?" She asks.

I look up and nod."yeah."I say.

She nods and closes her eyes."Why don't you try and get some sleep?" She says.

I nod and close my eyes, but I don't fall asleep.

**/ 3 hours later \\\\\**

I'm in a corner, Jade is asleep on my bed. My phone lay in front of me, the texts I keep getting, the posts on my profile.

_**She's nothing but a lesbo whore**_

_**I bet shes cheating on her little girlyfriend**_

_**I wonder how many other girls she fucked**_

_**She probaly has some STD**_

_**Dyke!**_

_**Fag!**_

I'm crying and I can't stop. Theres so many, I can't read them all and they just keep coming. I have never thought about doing this, but right now, I can't think of another way. The taunts have gotten worse. They wont stop, they havent stopped for years. I have the razor in my hands and my right arms is covered in red and now I'm starting on my left arm. It stings, but I don't care. I just want this to stop.

My phone keeps going off, why did I ever enable mobile?

"Tori?" Jade mumbles. She sits up, and I look up at her."Tori."

I look back down to my left arms and make more lines on it, more red spilling out, I just can't stop. I just keep making them deeper, and I keep making more... My arms feel numb.

"Tori!" Jade screams as she jumps off my bed. She sits down beside me and tries to pull the blade from my hand.

"No, let me just..."I can't finish.

Jade finally ripps it from me, and cuts her hand in the process. She pulls me close to her and wraps my arms in something. She stands me to my feet and looks at me.

"I gotta get you to the hospital."She says.

"No..."I whisper.

"I'm not gonna take no for an answer."Jade says.

She leads me by my shoulders to her car and we drive. my blood getting all over her seats and all I can do is keep looking at my phone, I don't know why I grabbed it.

Once we get there she rips my phone from my hand and takes me inside. The nurses see the blood and take us back.

Once we get a room, Jade stands in the hallway, by now I have no clue what's going on, and everything is in a haze. I guess I lost more blood than I thought. I didn't think I cut that deep. I see the blurred faces of the nurses and doctor, and then it all goes black.

I wake up, and look down to my arms. Their all clean and bandaged and theres an IV running in my arm. "Jade?" I ask. She looks up at me and smiles at me.

"Hey."She says.

I try to smile at her.

"Tori, why?" Jade asks me.

I look at my bandeged arms and shurg."I don't really know."I say as I fall back asleep.

**Okay, yeah, this was kinda sad... sorry**

**the story will get better, i promise**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6!**

**rights to owners**

**JPOV**

Were sitting in this hopsital room, and I feel like dying. Tori got herself here because I was to dumb to ask if something was wrong. Her arms are all bandaged, and she dosent look like herself. My hand is bandaged up as well, but I hardly notice it. It's not that bad.

This has just gone to far, way to far, and I plan on doing something about it.

Right now, she's sleeping, and she looks at peace. In her dreams anyway. I wonder what she's dreaming about. I lean back in my chair and look at my feet. Why did I let her do this? I look over to her phone, which she just had to bring with her. I grab it and look through what she was. These kids are horrible, and now making everything public. I find her status bar and click on the blank space to type.

_**All you who people cause Tori trouble, might want to watch your backs. You forget who she's dating. Yeah, me, Jade. So if your smart, you'll leave her and us alone. I will hurt you and don't think I wont just because I don't know who you are. You forget you have a profile picture.- Jade**_

I sigh and post what I've written, and hopefully things wont get to much worse.

"Jade?" She mumbles.

I look over and her eyes are slowly opening, and they look so pale.

"Hey."I smile.

She takes my hand and sighs.

"I'm sorry."She says.

I rub her hand with my thumb and look up at her. "It's okay, I just feel so bad."I say.

Tori closed her eyes and I could see a tear fall from her eye. I lift up my free hand and wipe it away. "Don't cry."I say.

"But, I'm the one who did this, and..."She says.

"Don't."I say."I understand. I used to cut, but you can get through it."I say.

I don't know why I feel so strong all of a sudden. I guess because I've gone through cutting before. I still have the scars.

I close my eyes and sigh.

"Tori, you gotta let what these kids say roll off of your back."I say.

"Jade, I can't. I'm not as strong as you are." She says.

I bite my bottom lip and stand up.

"Tori, listen to me. I'm not as strong as you think i am. I'm one of weakest people I know, and you are one of the strongest. I've cut before. I thought you didn't love me the way I loved you, and I couldnt take it. Well, with my parents being distant, trying to figure out who i really was. It was hard, and it tore me apart. But then, I meet you, and guess what, it got worse. I had been cutting before, but I cut more when I meet you.I couldnt control my anger, I was always crying, and I couldnt talk to anyone about it. I had thought about killing myself honestly. My father was never around me, me and my mom fought all the time, I was struggling inside, and me and Beck had been fighting more. I felt horrible, and when I had come to your house and kissed you was the night. I had thought about it before Beck showed up and I decided to break up with him. That's the night I kissed you, the night we got together. Now don't you talk to me about being strong. Your the strong one. You always had a smile on your face, no matter what you went through. I caused you hell everyday, and you where always sweet as rain. I tried every possible way to fuck up your day, and you know why? because I'm in love with you, and then i didn't want to be. Tori, you've changed my life, and now your gonna let some fucked up kids run your life with what they say? I know words hurt, they hurt like hell, but you gotta grow a back bone. You gotta stand up for yourself, and you can't do that if your in here. Tori, I love you so much, and I have from the day I meet you. We've been together all of three days and look where that has got us. Here in the damn hospital." I choak out. I was crying by now, and I couldn't control my words.

"Jade, I-"She says.

"Don't, Tori. I don't wanna see you die." I say.

She gets up from her bed, pulls her IV thingd with her and wraps her bangaged arms around my neck and kisses me. Her lips on mine, and they don't feel like hers, but after a while they start to feel like I know them. her tounge slipped into my mouth and I could feel her moan in my mouth and it caused one to escape from me as well. I pull away after a while and looked at her.

"Tori, that was-"I say before my mouth was cut off by her kiss again,

She pulls away and smiles at me.

"I'm sorry, Jade, and your right. I don't have a backbone, but I promise as soon as I get out of here, I;m going back to school."She says.

I smile.

**/ 3 days later \\\\\\\\\\**

She's out and home. I'm with her cleaning her corner, or trying to. Her capret was covered. We have music on and it seems like things have gotten back to normal.

"What a crazy week, huh?" She says as she sits up on the floor.

"Yeah, crazy."I say.

"And again, I'm sorry."She says.

I close the distance between us and I put my arms around her.

"It's okay. Things happen, you just went a little to far." I say.

She laughs and looks up at me.

I kiss her stand up.

"Okay,babe,well I gotta go. You need to get some sleep. I'll pick you up tomorrow,oaky?"I ask.

"Okay."She says and stands up. She puts her arms around me and kisses me."See you tomorrow,baby."She smiles.

**sorry it's so short, and sad, but dang Jade got kinda deep lol**


	7. Chapter 7

**chapter 7!**

**rights to owners**

**TPOV**

I feel so much better. That talk Jade gave me in the hospital really changed me. Really made me look at how I was acting, and I was being really selfish. But, now it's time for school, and I;m not gonna let things get me down.

"Tori!"I hear.

I smile and grab my bag and run down the staris. I havent seen Jade all night, and it felt kinda weird not having her in my bed with me. I see her and I jump into her arms.

"Damn,babe. I just sow you last night."She said as she sets me down after kissing me.

"Yeah, but it felt weird not having you in bed with me."I smile.

"Hum."She says and smirks at me.

I laugh and grab her hand and lead her out the door.

"Bye,Trina!"I yell at my sisiter who was getting ready refused to drive her.

We pull up and I take in a deep breath.

"Ready?" Jade asks me.

I look at her and nod.

We get out walk up to the school. Everyone is staring at me and my arms,which are still bandaged.

"Tori!" I hear.

I look up and see the red-head I know so hugs me and I laugh.

"Hey,Cat."I smile.

She looks down at my arms and covers her mouth.

"What happened?"She asks.

"Long story."I say.

"So,anyway, you better?" Cat asks.

I nod and take Jade's hand.

"Yay!"Cat yells.

Jade smiles at her and we all walk to class.

I don't even wanna talk about school, because I was to nervous to rember. The stares and everything, but Jade kept me strong. No more taunts and tags on my locker,which was clean by the way thanks to Cat, and Robbie.

It's a long day, I know that much, but it wasent bad. Tolerable. My arms are throbbing, but then again, that is my fault.

**/ Two Weeks Later \\\\**

It's been two weeks, and everything has finally gotten back to normal.

The end of the day finally and Jade is leaning next to my locker.

"Come on, Tori, your so slow."She laughs.

"Haha, very funny."I say as I close my locker.

"Ready?"She asks me and I simply nod. I grab her hand and lead her out to her car.

We drive, but we didn't go home.

"Jade?" I ask.

"Don't ask guestions."She says.

We drive to a hilly place. Theres trees and grass, sunshine, and fresh air. It's beauitful and Jade even openes my door for me. She walks me up to the biggest tree on top of the hill and sits me down. She sits down beside me and starts digging into her pocket. She pulls out a black box and smiles at me. She hands it to me and I open it, and what was inside it just made me mealt. On a silver chain was a pair of glass butterfly wings. Purple, green and yellow. All the colors mixed together perfectly and it shimmered in the sunlightht.

"Jade."I say.

"I found them on the ground one day. I guess the bitterfly had just died and the body had decomposed. The wings where still in perfect condition. I don't know how they where. But they reminded me of you, so I picked them up and had a glass maker incase them so they wont die."She said.

I smile at her and I roll over onto her and kiss her. I pull away and she looks up at me.

"I'm guess you like them?" She asks.

"No, I love them."I smile. I put the chain around my neck and clip the clasp and smile at her.

I lean down and I kiss her, I put in all the passion I can muster, and slip my toung into her mouth, her moaning in responce. It rattled my throat and I moaned as well. I pull away after a while and smile at her.

She pulls me down beside her and we look up at the sky.

"It's so unLAly here."I say.

"I know, that's why I love it here."Jade smiled at me.

"Well, I love you."I smile.

"I love you to."She says.

**And that's the end of Butterfly Wings!**

**Hope you liked it, and I will upload the chapters as soon as I can!**


End file.
